


Thank God for Thin Motel Walls

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Hook-Up, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Riding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Kinktober day 24 prompt: Voyeurism.  When Dean wants to hook up while they're out on the road, he gets two adjoining rooms. Sometimes John picks someone up to help him while away the long night and sometimes... he doesn't.





	Thank God for Thin Motel Walls

John spread his legs under the table and subtly pressed the heel of his hand over his thickening dick. Watching Dean flirt with the leggy brunette at the bar had him changing his mind about picking up the bartender with the auburn hair and tits stretching the chest of her shirt. She looked like a screamer, and he was a talker and as good as she would look riding his dick with her tits in his face, he was in the mood for something different tonight. His eyes tracked Dean again as he flirted shamelessly with the pretty girl. When Dean was on the prowl, he always got two adjoining rooms instead of one double. They never said anything about it, not even a raised eyebrow. It was just a fact. Dean wanted to get laid so they each got their own space.

Sometimes, John would pick up someone himself and then in the morning he and Dean would bond over it. Sometimes, on nights like tonight. John didn't. 

He slipped back to his room unnoticed by Dean and his conquest and lay down in the bed with his hands under his head and his legs crossed at the ankle. And he waited. It never took long. He heard the thud of the door opening in the room next to his and the semi-drunken laughter.

He heard the muffled tones of Dean's voice and the higher pitched ones of the girl he'd brought back. John closed his eyes, and listened even closer, savoring the feel of his dick plumping fully in his jeans. The telltale double thump of Dean's boots hitting the floor and the squeak of the cheap mattress as two bodies fell onto it made his heartbeat pick up.

He started to picture it. Dean's sounds were muffled; his face was probably buried in her neck, or even her tits by now depending on how eager she was. Dean was so orally fixated; always with his fingers or pens or food in his mouth. He could picture Dean, between that girl’s long tanned legs, her knees squeezing Dean's head as he licked and sucked at what was probably a pretty pussy. His eyes flew open when he heard a high, breathy shout of “DEAN” and he knew he'd been imagining things right. He spared a thankful thought for thin motel walls as he shoved a hand into the loose waist of his jeans and curled a palm around the wet head of his cock, just holding it and feeling the pulse and throb of it in his hand.

He listened to the girl next door squeal and pant and closed his eyes again to picture Dean between her legs again, his big calloused hands cradling her ass to bring it closer to his face as he sucked and licked at her pussy. He imagined he could hear the wet sounds Dean's face was making between her long legs. He imagined himself standing behind where they lay on the bed.

His cock throbbed in his hand again and he pulled his hand out of his pants and lickedsloppily over his palm before shoving it back into his pants, gripping his shaft.

The girl was getting louder and John could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he held his breath to hear everything. She was mumbling Dean's name between breathy little pants and John was certain dean was still at the end of the bed, happily buried between her legs. He could picture the lines of Dean's back, crouched there. The way her fingers would grip and pull at the tips of his hair. The way her tits (smaller than he usually liked, but still cute) would heave, peaked with teased red nipples. No, he thought as he adjusted his mental image, a girl like that would have baby pink nipples. The image in his head changed as her sounds changed next door, they became more frantic and louder and he could almost smell the sweetness coming from her, he imagined he could hear the juicy wet sounds of Dean's mouth and tongue working her down from her orgasm, making she was wet and loose and ready to take Dean.

Porn is porn and this was porn, and John felt his cock give another throb in his grip as he heard the bed next door start to squeak. Dean didn't waste any time. John liked to imagine he hadn't even pulled off his jeans, just pulled his big dick out and slipped on a condom as he slipped between the girl's legs;Jeans sliding down just enough to show the top of his round ass and hips pumping away. The girl up on her elbows now, panting and heaving, relaxed enough that her tiny tits are bouncing.

The sounds stop for a moment and John opens his eyes, cocking his head to listen, and his whole body shuddered with a lick of heat when he heard, clear as a bell, “Ride me sweetheart” in Dean's lustful voice.

John couldn't tease himself any longer, he popped the button on his jeans and pulled his cock out, eyes lingering on the glisten of precome on the tip and the way his big hand wrapped around the shaft. He stroked in time to the sound of the bed springs next door, loving the low grunts from Dean and the high whimpers of the girl.

“Fuck, babe I'm -” Dean shouted, loud enough that John felt like he was in the room with them, watching that sweet young thing bounce on Dean's dick. He could picture Dean's hands on her hips as he fucked his hips up into her willing body as he twisted his wrist and wrung his own orgasm out. 

As he lay panting in the aftermath with come cooling quickly on his hand, he tried to summon up some shame at having listened to that, but he couldn't.


End file.
